


This Year's Love

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Umbrella Academy [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Klaus listened to This Year's Love by David Gray every night, Klaus misses Five, change my mind, he also cried himself to sleep everynight, im not crying you are, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: Five disappeared without a trace. Klaus was heartbroken the most out of everyone. Reading his notebook helped him cope very little. It was hard.And Five. Poor Five.(Enjoy. I TOTALLY didn't cry while writing this.)





	This Year's Love

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU READ THIS WHILE IT HAD A FEW RANDOM LETTERS, IT IS FIXED NOW

Five disappeared one day, running away from the table despite Reginald yelling at the small boy to get back.

And Klaus was heartbroken.

He was sitting in Five's room. It was exactly a year since his brother disappeared. He was flipping through his notebook again, letting his tears stain the pages even more. The words were still eligible somehow. Whenever he was in his own room, Klaus would listen to This Year's Love. Luther had given him his record player. The walls for Klaus' room were thick enough, so he could play it as loud as he wanted. All he could think of while listening to the song was Five. Was he suffering? Was he dead? Was he happy now that he was out of this hellhole? Did he miss mom?

Did he miss Klaus?

_This year's love had better last  
_ _Heaven knows it's high time  
_ _I've been waiting on my own  
_ _Too long_

Klaus remembered the thirteen years of happiness with Five. Technically eight from what he could remember, but who cared at this point? He remembered all the late night talks he would have in his room with Five. Their mom would catch them and let them get away with it, never telling Reginald. Five was smarter than the others from a young age. But somehow, he managed to talk in a way when he was alone with Klaus that made the other boy understand him. Sometimes they would just sit there, Five leaning against Klaus.

Klaus was a small kid for his age. Until he hit age eleven, he was small. Almost as small as Five. Then, he wasn't small. He was going through growth spurts almost every other month.

Whenever the two would be cuddled up together and Five would almost be asleep, Klaus would carry the boy to his own room. Cold breath would hit Klaus' neck as short legs wrapped around his waist, tiny yawns being heard. When Five would be laid down in bed and Klaus would tuck him in, occasionally petting his hair until he fell asleep. He missed that.

_And when you hold me like you do_   
_It feels so right, oh now_   
_I start to forget how my heart gets torn_   
_When that hurt gets thrown_   
_Feeling like you can't go on_

Five was sitting in his small cutout, rocking himself back and forth. He wanted to go home. He missed Vanya and Diego and Luther and Allison and Ben.

And Klaus.

God, he missed Klaus the most. He wanted to hug his brother and never let go. He wanted to be held and be carried to bed again. He wanted to write about his dreams and days with Klaus and Ben. He missed his family. He wanted his mom back. He wanted to eat her food and be in a warm bed without the possibility of dying at any moment. He wanted to spatial jump and mess with his family. He wanted to sneak into Klaus' room when he had a nightmare. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he was in the future and had no one.

No one.

 

Seventeen years. Seventeen years later, Klaus and Five got to hold each other again. They missed each other so much. They were a mess of crying and "I love you" and I missed you." It hurt him so much. It hurt them BOTH so much to be left alone. They were finally together again.

And now they could be happy.


End file.
